Nosy Neighbors
by broodyleytons
Summary: Summary Inside! Just some MaDi fluff the world needs more of!


**Title**: Nosy Neighbors  
**Author**: Broodyleytons  
**Characters/Parings**: Mac/Dick  
**Summary**: Total fluff here folks, sorry. I thought we were lacking in the MaDi here so what do I do when I feel that? I write something to add. I tried to do something different…you will see. And don't ask why they are engaged or when they are going to get married or if I am going to do a sequel. It's just an oneshot fluff limey lemony thing that I thought up the other night. Read and enjoy! (Didn't mean to sound bitchy there! Sorry! Hahaa)  
**Word** **Count**: 2,467  
**Rating**: NC-17, or Mature

"So, how would you feel if I kissed you…here?" Dick whispered in Mac's ear.

Mac breathed in deeply and sharply as she felt Dick press his lips against her neck.

"Or…here?" Dick's voice dropped again, even lower so now it was husky rasp instead of a whisper. He was now trailing hot kisses down her spine. When they met her bra he brought his fingers up, light as a feather against her skin, and unclasped the bra.

Mac closed her eyes as she felt Dick push her bra off her shoulders and then his hands replaced it. She couldn't help but to let out a moan of pure delight at what he was capable of making her feel.

"And here too," He said as he flipped Mac over on her back and kissed down the valley between her breast.

Mac sighed and brought her arms around so her hands could play with his blonde hair. She groaned when his kisses passed her breasts and continued on down to her waist. Then she realized what he was about to do and she squealed. "No, no, no!" She laughed and tried to wiggle away from him. "Don't you dare Richard Casablancas! Ah!" She giggled loudly when she escaped Dick and ran out of their bedroom.

"Ah, woman!" He punched the mattress and took off after his now butt naked fiancé. "That's not nice Mackie! I was just going to kiss you in _other_ places!" He walked out of their room to search for Mac.

"Ha! Yeah right mister! You were going to tickle me and tease my belly button! You know I hate that!"

Dick listened closely to her voice. The fact that this was slowly but surely turning into a hide and seek game was deeply turning him on. Plus the fact that they were walking around the house naked. Sure, Dick did that all the time but Mac? No, that was a no-no for her. "Mackie, come out, come out where ever you are. Dick's got a 'dick' for you!" He snorted despite himself at his play on words.

Dick's ears perked up and Mac's scoffing and noticed it was echoing. The corners of his mouth slide upwards in a smirk and he walked towards the downstairs bathroom. As he came closer to the bathroom he rubbed his hands together in sheer anticipation of the fact that Mac was going to be basically ravished till she was going to need a wheelchair temporarily for running out.

When he opened the bathroom door he almost choked at the sight before him. "Shitdamn Mackie!" He felt his cock twitch.

"I forgot, does shitdamn mean "good idea Mac," or "not cool Mac,"" Mac cocked an eyebrow from where she was sitting with her legs crossed, hands on the bathtub rim besides her legs, breast push outwards.

"Really fucking great idea Mac," He said as he walked in and grabbed her by the waist and carried her like that out to the hallway and pushed her up against the wall. His lips found hers and she wrapped her legs around him.

After nipping at each other's mouth and tongues, Dick pushed Mac further up the wall.

"Dick! Ah, what are you doing?" Mac playfully hit his shoulder and then squealed when his tongue circled her navel. "I told you not to do that! Ass!" She hit him again and then felt herself go even higher. Good thing she wasn't that afraid of heights because she could almost touch the ceiling. "Put me down before I fall down!" She then gasped loudly when she felt his tongue enter her vagina and his nose rubbing against her clit. "Oh, God, don't put me down, just make sure I don't fall, mmm," She moaned and weaved her hands through his blonde hair. She also brought her legs to hang over his shoulders.

Dick grinned against her and placed his hands under Mac's bottom. "Don't worry babe, I won't drop you," He reassured and added kneeing her ass cheeks to his ministrations.

Mac sucked in her stomach when his tongue emerged within her deeper and harder. A smile played on her lips and she threw her head back. Now she was tugging at his hair. When his teeth bit down lightly over her clit she turned her head to the right and opened her eyes due to the pleasure impact. "Fuck, Nosy Norah, Nosy freaking Norah is at the window staring, get me down, hide me! She goes to bowling nights with my parents." Mac pulled her feet off Dick's shoulders and replaced her arms instead. "Shit," She breathed when he let her down and carried her into his study.

Dick closed the door and laid Mac down on his desk. "She is such a freak!" He yelled and spread Mac's legs wide and continued his job.

"Oh fuck," Mac's stomach seeped inward again and she pushed some office items around on the desk so she could lean backwards. Her hands found her breasts and she began playing with her nipples. "Yes, baby, yes! God, yes!" She arched her chest upwards and screamed Dick's name as her orgasm overtook her.

Dick groaned as he felt her juices spill out onto his lips and tongue. She always tasted so damn good. He couldn't get enough of it. He licked up all her juices and then licked his lips as he scooted himself in the office chair up to the desk more and rubbed Mac's thigh lovingly.

Mac sighed and propped herself on her elbows and smiled down at Dick. "God, that was amazing." She licked her lips. "Let's do it again!" She grinned and sat all the way up and pulled Dick above her and out of his seat. "Come here baby, let's make some love, maybe get down tonight," She wiggled her eyebrows and wrapped her arms around him.

Dick laughed and pressed kissed on her neck as he picked her up and sat her down on his lap. "You're so cute." He whispered and pushed her hair away from her eyes and tapped his forefinger on her nose before reclining them back.

Mac rested her elbows side by side on his chest and posed a cheerleader pose and looked upwards.

"So freaking cute." He said again and pulled her closer to him, his arms at rest around her lower back. "So, how would you like you done?" He leered and leaned forward, laying hot open kisses across her chest.

Mac scoffed and rolled her eyes. She then looked behind her and touched the desk. "How about up against desk? I don't think we've done that before. It could be fun." She shrugged.

Dick nodded and thrusted upwards, continuing to do so until they were basically dry humping against each other.

"Okay baby, I need to feel you. How come you still have boxers on?" Mac raised an eyebrow.

Dick rolled his eyes and stood up, setting her down abruptly on the desk. Then expertly dropping his boxers, letting his extremely hard on to pop out.

Mac licked her lips and stared at his cock. "My, my, aren't you happy?" She looked up at him from under her eyelashes as she outlined his length. "Condom?" She bit her bottom lip and stroke the base of his length.

Dick looked around. "Maybe in that drawer," He nodded to the drawer on Mac's left. Since the drawer was behind her leg she had to raise it up, giving Dick a perfect view of her clit.

Mac sifted through the things in the drawer, he had a billion pens. If the world stopped manufacturing blue ball point pens, her and Dick would be like Mecca to others. But no condoms? What the hell? "Frak, when do you ever not stock up with condoms?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Well we kind of just moved in here and I haven't been able to stock dear." He gripped his dick and pumped it a few times before rubbing it between the lips of her vagina, running over the bundle of nerves.

Mac ran her hand through her hair and licked her lips again. "Will you pull out?"

Dick swallowed but nodded. "Or I can go get one from the room."

"No, you are not going anywhere!" She wrapped her legs around him and pushed him inside her. "Fuck!" She breathed and laid back down and moaned as she felt him inside her.

"Damn Mackie," Dick jolted, feeling the nerve endings in his dick sizzle. It was very rare that he got to go bare back and damn did it feel great!

It didn't take long for Dick to feel his orgasm coming on which meant him having to pull out soon. But he wanted to make sure Mac had hers first before pulling out. So he reached down and began pinching and rubbing her nub until she was moan and groaning and screaming his name and some other sexy obscenities while clawing at his chest. "Okay babe, I gotta pull out,"

He pulled out fast and sat back in the chair. He was going to just jack off until he came and released the pressure but Mac had other plans. She slid off the desk quickly and just began sucking him off fast and hard, her right hand following her mouth up and down his shaft. With each pull Dick felt like gravity was overtaking them and he was about to come. "Mac baby, stop," He tried to warn her but she just kept going. Honestly, Dick didn't know why he kept warning her, she almost always didn't listen. Which Dick had no problem with. At all. When he felt her hot hand cup his balls that did it and he arched forward so high that his back hurt. "MAC!" He yelled and then panted as he overcame his sexual explosion. He then realized that Mac was still sucking his cock.

Mac kept her mouth over Dick's dick because it was something she had always wanted to try. To see how long it would take for him to get hard again and how it would feel being in her mouth along the way. Deciding to help aide the process she grazed her teeth on the underside of his penis and felt it throb and eventually get hard as a rock. She let him go with a pop and stood. "Now," She turned around and leaned over the desk, her ass facing Dick, and turned her head around. Licking her lips she said, "I want you to take me like this." She smiled coyly and waited for him to comply.

"Oh, fuck," Dick got up and immediately push his throbbing erection into his fiancé's moist canal, plunging in and out of her at an expeditious rate.

Mac met him thrust for thrust and enjoyed the feeling of random papers and documents moving with her breasts as she made love to Dick. She smiled at the thought of making this a memory and he was always going to think of her when he was in here.

Dick held onto her hips as he lifted one foot up to the desk to change the angel. By the sound of Mac's breathing, he knew she approved. So he began going even faster and reached under her to rub her clit fiercely. "Yeah baby, shit," He muttered in her ear.

This made Mac arched backwards into his chest. Now they were moaning and sighing and grunting in sync and sweat was starting to perspire around their faces.

"Baby, want me to pull out again?" He whispered and kissed down her neck till he got to her sweet spot on her shoulder.

"Yeah, and I can finish the job again if you'd like," She replied and pushed hard up against him so that his balls grinded against her.

"Uhhh! Shit, kay, now baby," He pulled out but this time Mac turned around and slammed him against the desk and she squatted before him. "Fuck!" He threw his head back and bit his lip from crying out too loudly when her mouth wrapped around him and began sucking hard like she did before.

Then Mac tried something else. She released him from her mouth and stood, pressing her body right up against his, and gyrating against him. She then ran her hands up his chest and licked at one of his nipples before he captured her lips with his and they kissed until he came between them. Their tongues dueled as his warm seed came onto their stomachs. It was warm and since it was already all over them Mac pressed her upper body against him as well and rubbed herself over him. She bit at his bottom lip and pulled back.

She giggled at the look on his face; his eyes were shut and his lips were still pursed and slightly open. She cupped his cheek in her hand and kissed his chin.

Dick finally opened his eyes. "Wow…" Was all he could manage.

Mac laughed and kissed him once more. Then she looked around the room and noticed a lot of what was pushed off during the heat of the moment was now all over the floor along with the telephone and key board to the computer and some file folders. Also the drawer Mac looked in for condoms were upside down on the floor to their left. Guess that fell too.

"We really know how to mess up a room Mackie. And how to have the hottest sex ever. We could go pro!" He breathed deeply and kissed her again.

"Go pro huh? Not so much. I'd get too jealous at all the other sluts throwing themselves at you and whatnot. I need you for myself!" She smiled and kissed him back.

"You need me?" He grinned.

She nodded and slightly blushed. "Yep, a lot actually." She smiled.

Dick just kissed her again. "Just two weeks away and you'll be mine forever Mackie, you sure you can handle nights like these frequently? Because the lovin' will not be stopping like ever." He wiggled his eyebrows.

Mac rolled her eyes but smiled and kissed him once more before running her hand over his heart. "I am sure, I love you so much and getting married is going to be so amazing. I mean you are going to be my husband and you have no idea how much that makes me happy. And you better never stop ravishing me like this ever or I will divorce you and take all you've got." She laughed but then turned serious. "Kidding, I would never leave you." She kissed his chest and snuggled closer to him.

Dick wrapped his arms around her frame and kissed her head.

_The End_


End file.
